mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
The Story Of Cindy It was a largely scary night for young Madz as she sat awake through the darkness. Only a soft glimpse of moonlight tanned her bedroom and with an open window, a soft breeze whispered through the silence. Madz was scared for more than one reason on this fateful night. Firstly, she had a vivid nightmare of when she once went missing at Bronco's Mall - one of the largest Malls in the entire World. She was trying to find her parents amongst hundreds of busy and frustrated shoppers, her small self continued to shrink until she was miniature. She was then trapped inbetween the grip of a person's sneaker, the steps taken felt like a rocket ride and landed with a crushing blow - to lift off again and crash back down. Madz woke in a straight sweat and flippantly kicked her duvet off and switched the lamp on, situated on her bedside table along with a glass of water, her reading glasses and the novel Guiding The Blind Mike by Eugene Krystovski. Having adjusted to the lamp-light she fixed her eyes to the wall...and screamed. Apparently, the bedroom Madz is sleeping in is haunted by a tormented woman named Cindy. Tormented through a life of abuse, mistreat, lies, pain and mostly for this lady in particular was losing her 2 children. We discovered that the soul was trapped within the brickwork that was used for the walls of Madz' bedroom. It took a couple of weeks for the plaster to completely settle and dry up and Madz was satisfied to the point of hugging Steve the Bricklayer - nobody hugs Bricklayer Steve - he is one of the grubbiest, smelliest joiners to ever enter our Grounds but damnit he does a good job. Apart from this job. Cindy notices Madz sitting up in her bed. She looks frightened and confused and is clutching the duvet she previously kicked off. She starts to cry with big orbs of tear sliding off her cheeks and hitting her balled up legs as she begins to lose her breath as she watches Cindy pushing, squirming and squeezing through the wall. It sounds like somebody is giving birth with a very traumatic back-of-the-throat scream ~ combined with the thwaps of plasterboard smacking the laminate and off of the bed. The scariest image for Madz was Cindy's lukewarm, dead face moaning and groaning. Her neck would heavily flop down after a minute of pushing due to tiredness. When this happened, Madz would wait a moment with intent to run to the door but any movement from the bed woke Cindy up - quickly, her glazed and dead eyes would connect with the sound and she'd wake to realise that she is still trapped in the wall, causing her to continue to squirm and hobble out of her deadly prism whilst shouting and coughing, spitting and puking and with loud interrupting cracks from her neck and back. Her forever posture of being stuck in the wall has shaped her bones permanently. Madz left the room after 1 whole hour of fearing for her life. We moved Madz away from The Cindy Bedroom to research and examine. So far, Cindy hasn't made any progress on dislodging from the Brickwork - but we discovered that in 1976 a Cindy Justice was murdered by her Brother whom also kidnapped her kids. They were never found - but were pronounced dead when Cindy was murdered. She was found with 7 butter knives bluntly stabbed into her troat and stomach, her Brother then killed himself on top of her with a bullet to the head. The case was closed. Psycologist Ruben Garry has predicted that Cindy is trying to escape the wall to find her lost children, she will have the knowledge as a Spirit to see where they are situated - whether they be dead or alive. Cindy won't rest until she has pushed her way out of the wall, it'll take 2 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days according to Bricklayer Steve who also says, "When she eventually drops down from there, I wouldn't be anywhere near her. Seriously. Spirit's are fucked up, man. They do scary ass shit. Luckily for us she's trapped for a short while."